A Love Story of Carlisle and Esme
by AdrienDiamond
Summary: Esme ends her life by jumping off a cliff after her newborn sons death. She is found in a morgue by Carlisle Cullen a vampire who recognizes her from a long time ago. Esme is changed to be like Carlisle and is now reunited with the man she has only loved since she was 16. This story shows the progress of the blossoming love between Carlisle and Esme. Enjoy xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, so this is my first ever fanfic. I wanted to write something from a fandom I love so much. Which is the Twilight series. I chose to write about the lives and progress or Esme and Carlisle's relationship during the beginning. I know this story of how Carlisle changed Esme and how their love bloomed has been written many times, but I wanted to write it from my perspective and I really did enjoy writing it. So, I hope you enjoy. I really did try. :3**

 **! Disclaimer !**

 **All these characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.  
**

 **Ashland, 1921**

 **Esme's POV.**

I was on the edge to scared to jump but also to scared to turn around and go back to a reality of pain and loss. Rather I had chosen to stand on the edge of a cliff ready to end my life right there and then. The reason I was here in the first place was for I had lost my son to an infection in his lungs a few hours ago, he was my everything, he wasn't even three days old. He had saved me from a painful abusive marriage by giving me the courage to flee whilst I was still pregnant with him. I had to save my son and myself, but a lingering possibility still haunted me of what if I had not fallen pregnant with my son and never had the courage to leave my treacherous husband by the name of Charles Evenson. What would happen to me then?

This monster would have probably torn me down even more then what I was now if I had never left. The mental and physical abuse was a nightmare to me. He degraded me in every single way imaginable. I was a broken woman with nothing left in my life but a silly dream of a man who had kept me sane since I was 16 years old. This man was what I wanted my so-called husband to be like. This man by the name of Doctor Cullen was a man who I knew would respect his wife in every single way, and that's what I wanted when it came to having a significant other.

It had been 10 years ago, when I first met him. He was my doctor when I had been reckless teen as my mother would have called me. A teenage girl who had fallen out of a tree and broken her leg. The first time I heard Doctor Cullen's voice I already knew he was a calm and gentle man, a man who would have never been disrespectful to a woman at all. He listened to me unlike any person I knew. Never once did he say what I did was not how a lady should've behaved or how I was stupid. He was understanding and so sweet, he was an angel to me in so many ways. From how he spoke to how he looked.

His eyes captivating my heart right in the beginning. They were so unique definitely fitting for the soft spoken and gentle doctor who he was. His eyes where a gold colour which I had wished I had been able to have looked at forever, a colour not even the finest of gold jewellery or even the final glow of a golden sun set would have been able to have competed with. He was beautiful in every single way. Of course, I knew he would have his own family by now, a wife and many children, but I always wished he was mine. That I was the mother to his children. It was a silly dream I had carried with me until now. A dream of our life together, but of course I knew it would never be. There was nothing that would pull me back from jumping to my death now. My son was gone. The man I wished would have been my husband was probably enjoying his new family now. So, I had nothing left anymore to stop me now. I stood there for my final moments praying to god to let me be in heaven with my son George. Asking for his forgiveness for what I was about to do, a sin, committing suicide, ending my misery. I closed my eyes tightly and took one step forward. It was too late now from going back. I was falling to my death and the last thing I saw in my mind was the face of my angel, Doctor Cullen.

 **Carlisle's POV.**

It had been a long evening at work. I enjoyed working the night shifts it was convenient in many ways. I could go to work when the sun was set which helped me not grab anyone's attention, as well as I liked helping those in silence and having no distractions of being bombarded by the day time rush. Recently I had worked over time helping my fellow co-workers with surgeries. I didn't mind the extra work on my hands it was nice knowing I was helping someone get better which always brightened my existence.

I was lost in thought thinking of how the other doctors pleaded with the chief doctors. Not wanting to get to work the night shifts. Many of them wanted to spend time with their wives and families. All my co-workers did not have any suspicions why I chose the night shifts. They knew I had no one to go home to so it wasn't an issue to them, and appreciated me nominating myself to work these times making it one less person for them to fill in. I did have Edward at home, but never was he bought up into conversation with my fellow doctors before. So, no one ever knew I lived with someone else and well I didn't mind it staying that way anyways. I wasn't pestered into going home after I extended my shift for a few more hours over the past few weeks. Except tonight I had been. Doctor Bennett the chief in charge of the night shifts had interrupted me in my train of thought.

''Doctor Cullen, why don't you call it a night. You have been working overtime these past few weeks. At least have a small break. As much as we appreciate your extra hand. You really do need to enjoy your young life and find yourself a girl for goodness sake. Soon you will be too old to find some one.'' He teasingly said.

I laughed knowing he was true. I had always kept my eyes open for someone special, but that someone I knew was someone I left many years ago, l had wanted to spend my existence with her, but I wasn't a heartless being. I did not have the courage to change a healthy young woman who had her life ahead of her. Who regardless at least have a say before being forced into this dammed life of being a vampire. I contemplated many times whether I would do such a horrid act by making her like me, but I also took her feelings into account. Of course, she wouldn't love someone as old as me. She was young at the time. Even though I was star struck by this woman.

Esme Platt was her name she was beautiful and kind, she was unlike any other woman I had ever met. She didn't drool over me or put on a flirtatious act like the rest of them, she was genuine. How she acted around me did make me think she had no interest in someone like me as a lover. So, in the end I left her behind. For I couldn't do such an act of changing an innocent woman who I fell for. After all it was against all I stood for. I shook off thought. Bringing up old memories always put me in a melancholy mood. Which was rare to happen, but when it did I felt broken and lost at times.

''Thank you for your concern, and I will try to do so.'' I calmly said giving the doctor a small thank you smile.

He smiled back at me before clearing his throat and speaking once more. "There is one last thing I would like you to do for me before you leave. If you don't mind could you go down to the morgue and complete some paper work on the new arrivals that came in a few minutes ago, I would find someone else but they are all busy with their shifts, and since you are just here to help during your free time I hope you wouldn't mind.''

''That's not a problem.'' I said giving him a small nod.

''Thank you so much Carlisle. You are a good man. Take a few days off you deserve it.'' He said as he made the way out of the door.

''Enjoy your evening Doctor Bennett and thank you once again.''

''You too." He replied cheerfully.

I made my way down a long hall way which led to a set of stairs leading down to the morgue. Walking down the stair I met a nurse half way. Her heart stopped for a second once she caught a glimpse of me. I smiled at her acting as if I didn't notice a change in her demeanour. Already it is very unnatural for a human suddenly realise someone's change in emotion let alone to hear someone's heart without the correct equipment. So, I acted on the means of being as human as possible.

''Good evening.'' I greeted her politely.

''Good evening to you too doctor, here is just some heads up its pretty depressing down there. So many youngster's lives have been lost today from the virus that's been going around lately.'' She said as her tone changed to be more somber

''Yes, I know it's such a shame we couldn't do anything to help. Their fevers just escalated to quickly.'' I replied matching her same tone of voice.

''Yes. '' she hesitated for a second before continuing. ''There is also a suspected suicide victim down there. She is in a bad shape. So, try stay strong she was so pretty and young. It's just so sad how someone could take their life like that.''

''Do you know the cause of death?'' I asked curiously

''Apparently, she had jumped off a cliff from what I've heard.''

''Well thank you for the warning. I will try to do so. Anyways enjoy your evening.'' I said continuing my trip down stairs

''You too doctor'' she replied.

Once I made my way finally into the morgue, I instantly had my attention redirected to one of the covered tables. A small thumping noise was coming from one in the far back of the room. Coming to terms I knew that person wasn't completely dead. So, I quickly made my way towards the table. Suddenly a similar scent that I couldn't seem to pin point belonging to hit me in an instant once I arrived at the table.

I might have had an impeccable memory but there was something similar but at the same time different with this scent all together which made me want to know who it belonged to, so I could get my suspicions out of the way. Quickly, but gently I pulled away the sheet that covered the almost dead person's body with. My eyes grew wide when I saw a young woman lying in front of me. I recognized her instantly. It was no one else but Esme Platt.

 **Authors Note**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review.**

 **I would love some constructive criticism as well to help me write more better pieces for chapters on this fic in the future. Now, I will only update if people want me to continue this story or not. For I'm not sure if what I'm writing on is enjoyable anymore.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic. I really appreciate it. Will update every 2-3 days, and if I'm more inspired probably will update tomorrow. :D (ALSO I constantly edit my chapters when I find errors. Sorry about that :3)**

 **! Disclaimer !**

 **All these characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ashland, 1921**

 **Carlisle's POV.**

…My eyes grew wide when I saw a young woman lying in front of me. I recognised her instantly. It was no one else but Esme Platt—

I hesitated for a moment not knowing what to do. How could the woman who I was just thinking about just end her life right there and then? She was such a strong-willed girl when I first had the pleasure of being her doctor. I don't know how someone so loving and ambitious was able to get torn down and commit suicide, it baffled me.

Her heart was getting weaker by the second, whilst I was thinking of how this sweet soul would even think of doing the imaginable. I couldn't just let her die. I had to save her. I quickly grabbed the charts of the other dead patients and filled them out. When I came across Esme's I took the paper and shoved it in my coat pocket ridding any evidence that she was even brought here at all. Finally, after I completed what I was intended to do I came back Esme's side. Her heart was still gradually getting weaker and I knew I couldn't get her to my house in time to change her there it was just too far away. I had to change her here right now or she would die.

Leaning towards her neck her scent hit me even more than before. It was wonderful, so enticing, but I couldn't get caught in that right now I had to change her. So, I bit down in to her neck. Her blood sprayed it to my mouth, it was divine. I didn't know if I could stop. It was so much better compared to the taste of Edwards blood when I changed him. It was even more delectable, it was like a drug to me.

 _You can't do this Carlisle, it's against everything you believe in. Don't kill her._ I thought to myself, trying to encourage to stop before it was too late. So, with all the strength I had I pulled back from her. I never expected I would be able to stop or even gather the will to do so. Except I did want to go back and finish, but this was Esme the sweet girl I once remembered and whom I left. Who was now in front of me and I never wanted her to leave my side again. I knew I was being selfish, but I at least had to try.

I surveyed the room once more and made sure no one was making there way towards the morgue so I could get out of there before Esme started screaming from my venom taking over her body. Once everything was clear I removed the rest of the sheet that covered her body. Looking down at her I finally saw the damage of what the fall had done to her body. Her ribs and pelvic bones where shattered, and to my shock there where more than one healed bone evident on her body. The once broken bone I had fixed of hers many years ago and some new ones on her arms. What happened to her? There also seemed to be copious amounts of scars on her limbs which seemed more then from small scratches. These old wounds didn't seem to be from some accident to me. For what I have seen over the years, it just didn't add up.

I was brought out of my thought by the sound of Esme staring to whimper. I had to get her out now before someone caught us. So, I quickly swooped her in my arms and made my way out of the morgue's emergency exit. I ran towards the forest that was on the edge behind the hospital ignoring my car completely. I had to get her home now and running was faster than driving.

Making my way closer to the house was when Esme let out her first scream. By then I already regretted my decisions. How could I save someone who wanted to die? I was being selfish, I was only thinking of myself, of my happiness. I was such a horrible person to put her through this, but it was to late. I had already bought her into this new life.

I arrived home where I met Edward at the front door. I could see by the look on his face that he was not happy at all.

"what have you done?" Edward shouted angrily at me. I was lost with words not knowing what to say, what my motives where for saving her was. I was angry with my decisions as well. Except I just didn't want Edward to think I was selfish, but then again, I couldn't hide a thought from him, so what was even the point.

"I had to save her Edward." I said calmly as I walked passed him into the house heading upstairs to my room.

"That doesn't really explain why you changed her Carlisle." His tone grew more aggressive as he followed me to my room.

I placed Esme on my bed and turned around to face Edward. "Edward, I know her I couldn't just let her die."

"Why not? You see many patients of yours die every day. What makes her different?" he was being snotty now.

I had no words to describe why I chose to save her, so I just thought about my first meeting with Esme. Where I was her doctor, and how she was different from all the patients I had ever dealt with over the decades. She didn't behave like any women I worked with or even who I was a doctor for, she was special.

"I couldn't let such a precious soul like her die, Edward. You have to understand." I pleaded with him hoping my memory would do justice to why I changed her.

"Well now she won't have a soul Carlisle, so what's even the point."

"Everyone has a soul. Vampire or not." I was shocked that he still believed that our kind was heartless.

"If you say so Carlisle. I will trust you. Its your choice not mine, but if she starts attacking you don't expect me to jump in and save you. She's not my problem."

 _I understand. Thank you, Edward._ I thought to myself knowing Edward would of course hear it. I didn't need to speak up front to him now since I convinced to him with my pleading tone why I chose to save Esme. Edward simply nodded at my response and started to make his way out of my room but suddenly stopped by the door.

"Do you want me to go get your car you left at the hospital?" He asked more calmly now _._

 _Yes, please Edward, and thank you once again._

Edward nodded once more as he left the room closing the door behind him. Once he was gone I grabbed a chair from the corner of my room and positioned it next to the bed where Esme was lying. I took a seat watching her face wince with pain now and then. Which followed by her screaming once again in agonizing pain. I took her one hand and placed it in mine trying to comfort her as much as I could. I then started to ask for her forgiveness for what was happening to her and telling her that her pain will end soon. It was going to be a long three days, I just couldn't bare to watch her be in such pain. But I knew it had to happen to help complete her transformation. Just three days I kept thinking, just three days until I finally get to speak to her once again.

 **Thanks for reading. I would love if you REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hi there, thank you for the amazing reviews. You all inspire me and give me the motivation to want to post more chapters regularly.**

 **I apologies for my first two chapters. I read over them recently and found a bunch of errors, but I have updated them and hopefully they don't have such major mistakes like before. I will be publishing a new chapter probably tomorrow or later in the evening so keep an eye out for that. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter… xoxo**

 **! Disclaimer !**

 **All these characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ashland, 1921**

 **Esme's POV.**

I felt as if I was burning. I knew what my fate had in store for me. I was going to hell for the sin that I had committed, for committing suicide. I wish I could take back my stupid decision. This pain was even worse than I could even imagine. I could of at least still remember my dear son before, but now I was in too much pain to do so. It was as if my body was engorged in lava. It was agonizing. I wanted it to stop. I wanted to, what exactly? I couldn't die because I was already dead, so what then? This was my fate now and I just had to accept the consequences.

Whilst in my state of suffering I heard a faint voice. I tried my hardest to focus on what it was saying. With all my might and control over the pain I manage to gain, I finally heard it saying sorry. Sorry for what exactly? It kept repeating it over and, over again sounding as if it was sobbing to me. I was the one who was sorry, sorry for taking my life. And now, now I was the one paying the price.

I wanted to know who this thing was and what they where sorry for. Where they joining me in hell too? There was a sudden pause. Just then I heard another voice emerge. It was somewhat comforting to the other being. Telling them I could hear them, and that they got their point through to me. This being was harsher, meaner to the other thing as I could make out from its tone. I wondered how it was possible that it could hear my thoughts.

I knew I was trapped in my body, unable to see, speak or even move. It was like it could read my mind. I wondered what they were. They had to be humans like me. Not demons at all. Well at least the one apologizing _assumedly_ seemed to be human. The other seemed more controlling as if he was a thing that didn't deserve to be humane, a true demon.

Just then I heard it start to laugh. It puzzled me how it found this situation of my suffering and this other person's apologies to be funny. It was far from funny it was horrid, a nightmare. I just wanted to escape, for it to stop. Even if I had to go back to my dark past where my treacherous husband beat me repeatedly. Anything was better then this.

Its laughing suddenly stopped as if it saw what I had once suffered and felt remorseful, but before I could even think anymore the fire within me ignited once again.

I was stuck in this agonizing state once more which seemed to go on for years. I managed to figure out I was screaming eventually, and this made me not to want to stop. I needed help, someone to hear my screams and rescue me from this never-ending pain. I needed to escape. Just then it was as if my prayers and screams for help had been answered. The pain had ended. I was okay now. Did I finally arrive in hell I wondered?

I opened my eyes and to my shock I was staring at a ceiling. I could see every clear detail, it was astounding. I never knew hell would have a ceiling and I never knew I could see so much detail like this in my life before. I was confused, I had to be in hell after all I went through, but how things looked it just didn't add up.

Figuring out I could see now I tried sitting up and to my success I did so. I started to look around the room. I was in what seemed to look like a bedroom. Which once again I was shocked by. Did hell have quarters for beings who were sent there?

My eyes finally stopped on another person who was in the room with me. I gasped when I figured who it was. It was my angel, . He was sitting beside me. How could he be in hell too? I had to be in heaven then if he was here with me.

"You are not in heaven nor hell." a voice said to me. I looked away from my angel to a figure who was taking was standing right behind him. Was he the demon then? Who I heard laughing at me before.

He spoke again. "I'm not a demon Esme."

How did he know my name? How did he know what I was saying? I wasn't even speaking, or was I. I was just so lost now. I didn't know what to think anymore. Where was I. I had to be somewhere unreal if my angel was here with me. He looked exactly the same from last time I saw him. He had not aged at all. Was I dreaming? I had to be.

So, with that conclusion, I closed my eyes shut and laid back down. _Its all a dream_ I thought repeatedly. You will wake up back to reality soon Esme. I kept thinking. I will be with my son and I'll be happy.

I was interrupted by the same voice who corrected me where I was. "You're not dreaming."

How could I not be dreaming? It all seemed unreal. I just had to be in a dream. I couldn't trust what he was saying, I just couldn't. I was interrupted once again by another more familiar voice, which had to belong to my angel.

"He is not lying to you Esme."

I finally opened my eyes and sat up once again at stunning face.

"Where am I then? What happened to me? I'm supposed to be dead."

"You are in my house, you were about to die but I saved you."

I was shocked by his words. How could he save me if I had jumped to my death? It was not like he was waiting at the bottom for me. Or was he?

"No Esme, he wasn't. He changed you" the mysterious boy standing behind my angel said.

"How, how did you know what I was saying? I, I didn't even speak." I said stuttering from the shock of how he could do that.

"What can I say I'm gifted." He said sarcastically.

"Edward, be nice." I heard my angel reprimand the boy.

"I'm not a boy." He angrily said.

His response had scared me. It reminded me of Charles's tone when he was about to beat me. Without realising I ended up in the corner of the room further away from Edward. I was scared. Was he going to hurt me? He started walking towards me followed by behind him. Which immediately made me even more frightened. He was going to hurt me wasn't he. So with that assumption I turned my back to him and knelt down protecting my face.

I was so scared of what was about to happen.

"Esme." He started to say but I cut him off. Hoping I could plead with him before it was to late

"Please don't hurt me."

"Edward is not going to Esme."

"Yes, Esme I'm not going to. I'm sorry if my response came off the wrong way. Myself and Carlisle are not like that man we won't hurt you."

"Carlisle?" I asked sounding confused. Is that the name of my angel? I thought to myself. Which then bought a smile to my face when i started thinking about how it was such a lovely name.

"Yes, that's my name." my angel answered me.

Realising I was probably in a weird position from there view I stood up and turned facing them, so it would be less awkward. Their hands where held up probably showing they meant no harm when I came into view with them once again. I smiled weakly at them showing I had stopped overreacting.

A few moments later after my sudden scare I remember before what Edward had said to me about how I was changed. What did he mean by I was changed. I thought.

"Carlisle why don't you tell Esme what I told her before about you changing her." He said smugly as he nudged Carlisle in the ribs with his elbow, whilst having a slight smirk on his face.

Carlisle looked up from the floor where his eyes had fallen once I turned back to face them.

He then cleared his throat and calmly said. "I turned you into a vampire."

 **I hope Esme's transformation part wasn't to teeth pulling. I didn't want to overdo it, but I just couldn't stop adding more about how she was feeling in that moment.**

 **She does ask a lot of questions in her thoughts, so I hope that's not annoying and if so-**

 **-leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **I would love to know. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read A/N**

 **Sorry for the late update. I was supposed to update my story the day after chapter 3 was uploaded, but I had some serious family issues to look after and well you know family comes first. So, sorry about everything. I hope you enjoy. xD**

 **Also, thanks to all my reviewers, followers and people who favorited my fic I love you all.**

 **Xoxo**

 **! Disclaimer !**

 **All these characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ashland, 1921**

 **Esme's POV.**

He then cleared his throat and calmly said. "I turned you into a vampire."

What did he mean a vampire? I was confused, he was joking right?

"He is not joking Esme." Edward replied to my unanswered thought.

Of course, my angel wouldn't lie to me, but then again, a vampire? How could that be? They are myths, make believe. Surely, I was still dreaming, because those things don't exist and being here with Carlisle who hasn't changed a bit since I last seen him 10 years ago is extremely unreal.

Once again Edward replied to my thought. "Vampires are real, and you are not dreaming." He flatly said

My eyes grew wide by his words. I really wasn't dreaming. I turned to look at Carlisle for answers who had been silent since telling me what I had become.

There was silence for a short moment until Edward cut in and broke the awkward quietness, "Anyways with that Carlisle why don't you tell her what the special perks are of being a vampire is and all."

"What do you mean perks?" I puzzledly questioned aloud. Still looking at Carlisle confusedly.

Carlisle cleared his throat once more and began his explanation. "There are positives and some negatives of being a vampire. The perks as Edward calls them is that we are immortal, so we don't age. As well as we don't need any needs that a human does such as breathing and sleeping." He said, about to continue. But, Edward cut in.

"We also are extremely fast, faster then you can even imagine and more." He excitedly said. Obviously, this one of his favourite things of being a vampire I assumed.

As much as I wanted to believe this was all real it just didn't make any sense. It annoyed me to think this again, but I still had to be dreaming. So, with that I closed my eyes as I had previously before.

"Seriously Esme when are you going to accept the fact that this is not a dream." Edward needlingly said.

I didn't respond. I was trying to fall back into reality, a reality where I was about to die. With that I figured it was working. The burning ignited once more starting in my throat. It was excruciating but I already accepted it once before when I knew I was going to hell in the beginning. I could still move unlike the last time so with that, my eyes still closed I moved my hand up to my throat trying to ease the pain whilst I was moving on to hell. My eyes shot open though when I got a fright from Edward speaking again.

"Carlisle she is thirsty, she needs to hunt." I could hear a deep concern mixed with annoyance in his voice. Which he continued with what he said next. ", And Esme once again can you cut it out and just accept that this is not a dream please."

I nodded knowing that I had tried one to many times to try convincing myself of believing this was all unreal. So, with that acceptance I smiled softly at Edward and was shocked to get a gentle smile back. I never expected a man in any means to smile at me like that. Charles only smiled sweetly at me in front of other people, of course it was all a façade. The only smiled he did make with me privately was one that was wicked in every way and that was usually made before he did something treacherous to me. I never knew why a man would enjoy doing something like that to his own wife and enjoy it. In the beginning I blamed it on his over indulgence of alcohol, but my assumption on that had been uncovered to be false when he still beat me in his sobered-up state as well.

I shook myself out of that thought before Carlisle and Edward could hear the sobs I was on the urge of making. But, with that I realised I was looking at the floor blankly and so then looked up to see Carlisle who had a look of confusion on his face. This of course confused me and directed my focus on Edward who was wide eyed with what looked like fear almost. Of course, he probably saw memory once again of that man. It's my fault I traumatised the poor boy I had to apologise.

"It's not your fault and never will it be Esme. So, don't apologise for something you can't control." He urgently said.

"Can you both tell me what's going on? I'm in the dark here and somewhat confused." Carlisle said.

I didn't want to tell Carlisle what had happened. My angel shouldn't hear what a torn down useless woman I have become since he once saw me. I will never be the happy and feminine standard, rule defying teenager he once knew. I was imperfect, a total mess.

"Nothing important, let's go hunt." Edward said quickly changing the subject.

I thanked him mentally before asking. "What do you mean by hunt? Like hunting for food with weapons. Why do we need to do that to get food?", obviously sounding as confused as I was. Which caused Edward to burst into a laughing fit.

Carlisle chuckled which then caused me to shy away from his direction. Edward probably did mean something else and I just made a fool of myself as per usual. I mentally scolded myself for my stupid question.

"We don't hunt with weapons, but with our teeth." Edward said pointing to his pearly white teeth whilst saying so.

"Teeth?"

"Yes teeth. We are vampires after all, and you probably know the legends of how they drink blood."

I nodded at Edwards explanation. "So, we have to hunt humans?" I asked somewhat mortified with that. I could never even imagine hurting an innocent person or any person in that matter. It was so monstrous. But I guess we had to do it.

"Oh no, we don't hunt humans like others of our kind. We drink the blood of animals." Carlisle urgently said obviously making it clear that we shouldn't harm people. Which instantly made me feel relieved and what I presume by him smiling at me afterwards also meant I showed my relief to him as well.

"Now that we got that out of the way lets go." Edward eagerly added in.

Both Carlisle and myself nodded at his suggestion. Edward made his way out the door first. Which left me, and Carlisle left to leave. I didn't move, only just staring at him waiting for him to exit first. Which he figured out and said. "ladies first." He motioned his hand towards the door.

It was obviously very gentlemanly of him to do so, I did as he said and made my way through the door into a hall way. Carlisle soon followed exiting the room after me and motioned for me to follow him. We made our way down a set of stairs, which then led my angel guiding me to the back door which was in their kitchen. Why would they need a kitchen if they drink blood? I thought.

"It's for aesthetics purposes only. Just in case any humans ever come to our house. It would be weird if we didn't have a kitchen, wouldn't it? People would think something is up." Edward said answering my thought as per usual. "Also, it was already built with the house" he added followed by him slightly laughing. Which caused Carlisle to chuckle once again.

I stared at Carlisle once more. He sounded so unreal the epiphany of perfection. His laugh truly was like music to my ears. If I could I would've been satisfied with just hearing him laugh like that repeatedly for the rest of my life if I was able to.

I brought out of my somewhat daydream by Edward snorting. Obviously, it was never going to happen. I was idiotic just thinking of another man that way. I hardly even knew him. Except I did envision him in a way that I wish where real in my dreams over the years.

"Esme can we just go hunt please." Edward once again broke me out of my thought, him sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, of course." I replied slightly ashamed and frightened which caught Carlisle's attention.

"Edward be nice to Esme. This is all new for her. We don't want to rush her in any ways." Carlisle scolded Edward. He then looked at me and smiled apologetically. Oh, how he looked truly beautiful. How I wish he could look at me like that alw ….

I was cut midway through my thought by Edward. "Esme!" he emphasised before apologising "I'm sorry for rushing you. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable, but please control your thoughts."

This comment made Carlisle look at me and Edward curiously. He obviously wanted me to tell him what it was. Which of course I couldn't tell him of how I admire him in every single way and how I had always thought of him as my husband.

"Let's go hunt shall we." I said shyly and embarrassed by Edward hearing my fantasised thoughts, but as well as changing the situation so Carlisle could not ask any questions about what I was thinking about. I made my way out the door followed by Carlisle and a laughing Edward.

"So, what now?" I asked unsure what to do.

"Just follow me." Edward said after sobering up from his laughter. He then sprinted into the forest which was behind the house. I was shocked he was gone in an instant, like a flash of light.

"He is so quick." I said in shock looking at Carlisle who was now standing next to me.

"He is, but your even quicker." He sweetly said.

"So how do I run that fast then?"

"Ill show you" Carlisle said extending his hand out towards me. Obviously offering it to me to take which I graciously did. His touch sent shivers down my spine. It felt nice and as much as it would never happen I wish I could hold his hand forever.

"Ready?" he asked. My shyness took over once more which only led to me nodding to him as a response. So, with that we were off into the forest on my first hunt as a vampire.

 **Thanks for reading. I'd love if you review and fav this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, look I'm back. LOL, SHOCKER! I didn't abandon this fanfiction, it's just life has been in the way and I've been feeling a bit discouraged in my writing.**

 **I wrote this chapter so many times over the months, but I kept messing up and losing my saves, so please excuse the short chapter. I rage quitted in the end.**

 **! Disclaimer !**

 **All these characters belong to the amazing Staphenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Ashland, 1921**

 **[Last chapter]**

 _"Ready?" he asked. My shyness took over once more which only led to me nodding to him as a response._

 _So, with that we were off into the forest on my first hunt as a vampire._

 **Esmes POV**

Many colours flashed by me as we took off into the forest. I was mind blown at how detailed the world around me was. To the average human eye everything was washed out compared to what I was seeing in this moment. Even in the middle of the night it looked so vibrant and bright.

I was in true awe of how everything was just absolutely beautiful. That I didn't even realize we had come to an abrupt stop only until I felt Carlisle's hand let go of mine. I lightly whimpered without his hand present in mine. I felt empty without his touch.

I was then brought out of my thoughts about how I needed Carlisle's hand in mine, by the beautiful man himself finally speaking. "Beautiful isn't?" he said in more of a statement then a question.

I looked up to meet his eyes. Which led to me getting carried away by his absolute beauty that blurted out in hardly a whisper, "Yes you are."

Only then did I realize what I had just said that my eyes widened and I froze completely in shock. Oh, how I have messed up, I thought to myself in sheer panic.

"Excuse me?" he asked sounding confused. I was not sure if he did not hear what I said, or that he was shocked at my reply. But one thing for sure was that I probably looked like a deer in headlights, unable to move or speak at all.

A few seconds had passed, his gaze had not left mine -I was freaking out- only then moment later did I finally manage to rectify my reply. "Erm...I mean yes, it is."

He cleared his throat and slightly chuckled in reply, "It of course does help with our enhanced eyesight that we get to see the world in a different perspective to when we were humans. Which definitely is one of the things I enjoy about being a vampire. Being able to see how beautiful Gods creation is, in its full entirety."

I let out a staggering breath. Hopeful he had miss heard me. He did not seem to be bothered, so I just nodded in reply agreeing to his observation. Too scared to mess up once again.

Suddenly thinking, even as beautiful as the surrounding scenery was nothing could compare to the man standing right in front of me. He was true perfection, a work of art. And when I finally made eye contact with him and saw that magnificent smile. Is when I finally knew that in this moment it felt as if my unbeaten heart was about to explode out of my chest. He truly was magnificent, just as I remembered when he stole my heart 10 years ago. That warm numb feeling came back, and I definitely wanted to feel it more often, now that I had eternity with him by my side. Even if he never felt what I did in return. I could not complain

Finally, his beautiful mouth started talking, "Come now, let's find something for you to hunt." He said gesturing his hand forward, and off we went deeper into the forest. On the quest to quench my thirst. On my very first hunt.

 **A/N**

 **PLEASE READ IMPORTANT.**

 **Firstly, I apologize for it being short I gave up. Next update will be soon. Review what you would like me to add in the following chapters to come. I would love to see what you want in this fic what you crave to see and read.**

 **As well as I am thinking of starting a new Twilight fanfic. So, I would love some suggestions what you would like to read.**

 **I am not gone for a long time I feel better more motivated.**

 **Also, apologies if the grammar and wording is off I lost my touch a bit, but I am working on it and in the mere future will fix any mistakes, so constructive criticism would be awesome thanks.**

 **Thanks again and love you all, xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**APOLOGIES! APOLOGIES! APOLOGIES! APOLOGIES! APOLOGIES! APOLOGIES!**

 **Apologies, my first upload for chapter 6 got corrupted. Please forgive me since I had to upload the fic differently from my previous ones. Hopefully chapter 6 and other chapters from now on will not turn out to be script.**

 **Apologies once again, enjoy the fic and well here is the first intended A/N before this mess up**

 **Hi there …. me again. I know shocker.**

 **I am not going to go into one huge sob story of why this story has been delayed with an update(s). I have been suffering from a health condition that's effecting my joints. Especially that in my fingers and shoulders. So yeah ...that should give you a bit of an idea. I am sorry for the un kept promises, but I am back. I promise, really, I am.**

 **I feel better. I am on meds and doing exercises to help. So, expect more from me in the future.**

 **! Disclaimer !**

 **All these characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Ashland 1912**

 **[Last chapter]**

Finally, his beautiful mouth started talking, "Come now let's find something for you to hunt." He said

gesturing his hand forward, and off we went deeper into the forest. On the quest to quench my thirst.

On my very first hunt.

 **Esme's POV**

We ran for what seemed like mere seconds which would have probably taken hours for a human, to a large clearing deep within the forest. Carlisle had encouraged me to let my senses take over, which it had led me into a clearing where in the middle-stood a heard of grazing deer.

I was anxious. I might have located the scent of the animal, but once I took a look at the poor innocent creature. I just couldn't do it.

"Go, when you are ready Esme." Carlisle whispered to me obviously not trying to get noticed by the deer.

I gulped and shook my head. I couldn't kill a defenseless animal. It was just wrong, "What is the matter Esme? why are you shaking your head?" Carlisle asked sounding worried. Which had fueled my anxiousness even more.

"I can't kill the poor animal Carlisle. I just can't" I lowly exclaimed.

"Esme you have no other chance"

"I don't want to be a monster Carlisle."

"You won't be. There are only two types of food choices we have, and one outweighs the other when it comes to being a monster. So, I believe choosing the animals as a food source is more humane. wouldn't you think?"

"I guess so." I said shakily.

"May i ask you a question? Did you not eat venison in your human life Esme?" Carlisle asked

"OfCourse I did."

"Then it makes no difference. You are just killing the animal instead of someone else doing so, and of course you won't eat it's meat like you would if you were human."

"I guess you are right. I'll try Carlisle. I'm just scared I will mess up."

"Nonsense. Just take a deep breath close your eyes and let your instincts take over like before." He exclaimed.

So that's what I did.

 **A/N**

 **Updating the next chapter in a few hours. I just wanted to show that I was alive and well.**

 **Also, previous chapters will be BETA'd soon. So, better quality writing coming soon. xD**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I'd love to see what you think.**


End file.
